Sanctuary Foundation Episode 3
by Lucky-Katt
Summary: the 3rd episode, in which new bonds are formed. ((contains language))


[bgm: BRS theme 2 - BRS]

"Madoka~ Wake up~" as the pinkette's eyed fluttered open to the face of her friend, she yawned and smiled. "Good morning, Sayaka."

Sayaka chuckled. "Come on, I made waffles this morning!" she chimed as they got changed into their clothes. They enjoyed their breakfast for about 18 minutes before there was a knock on the door. "Hmm? Who could that be?" Sayaka asked as she got up.

"Hey there, how can I help yo-OHMYGOD!" the bluenette shrieked as she fell over.

[bgm: shoujo no don oso from prisma ilya]

"Sayaka?" Madoka also go up. Standing outside the door was none other than the boy from yesterday. "I was instructed to bring you girls to the meeting room." He explained.

Madoka nodded as she helped up her friend, who was a bit shaken from the boy's sudden appearance.

OP: SIRIUS

EPISODE 3: EARN YOUR WINGS

[bgm: town in the morning - sword art online]

As the trio walked down the corridors of the building, the boy stopped for a moment and turned to face them. "Miss Miki." Sayaka gulped. "Y-yes?" "I would like to apologize for my outburst the other day. It was rude of me." This made the bluenette sigh with relief. "Oh, it's cool. Sorry for almost calling you a d-bag." She laughed, nervously.

Madoka realized something. "S-sir, I don't think we ever got your name." The boy nodded. "My name is Death the Kid. Just kid is fine, too." He answered.

Kid huh? He seemed rather professional. "Say kid, this may seem like a stupid question…" Sayaka began.

"..but…..what's with the hair stripes?"

..

…

…..

[bgm: souzou ryoku zenkai - nichijou]

After a few moments, Kid slumped to the ground on all fours. You could almost see a dramatic spotlight over him. "I know. They're horrible! They make me so asymmetrical. I'm disgusting…I'm garbage…I'm absolutely hideous…. I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!" he cried out in anguish.

The two girls watched him, completely confused. Madoka reached out to his shoulder. "Uh….k-kid? It's not that bad…" she tried to ease him. The ravenette turned back with tears in his eyes. "YES IT IS! I'm cursed with these accursed stripes! No matter how many times I try, I can't get rid of them!" he sobbed.

"You had to mention the stripes, didn't you?"

[bgm: peeping tom - gurren lagann]

The dup turned to see two teenage girls there. They had similar outfits on, what with the red sleeveless sweaters, the denim pants and white cowboy hats. The older of the girls went over to kid and shook him. "Come on Kid, calm down. Aren't you supposed to get these girls to that meeting?" "B-but Liz-" "Uugh, you are so difficult sometimes…Patti, can you take Kid with you to the meeting room?" "Can do, sis~" the younger blonde sang as she took kid down the hall by the hand.

The other sighed and turned back to the girls. "Word of advice, try keeping comments about his hair to a minimum, ok?" she asked. Madoka and Sayaka nodded. The girls then continued down the hall.

[bgm: memories - FMA 03]

"By the way, my name's Liz. Liz Thompson. The girl who took off with Kid is my sister, Patti." Liz explained. Sayaka nodded. "So what's his deal?" "Well, to put it simply, Kid really likes symmetry." "Ah."

In no time, the girl had arrived to the council room. "Well, here we are. Kid and Patti are probably in there, so I should go meet up with them." And with that, she went in ahead of them.

The two girls nodded to each other, and went inside.

[bgm: 4242564 - soul eater]

As the girls entered the room, they were amazed at how many people were present. The girls got to the center of the room and sat down on two chairs. Mr Pheles stood up at one of the podiums and spoke. "Good morning girls, did you sleep well last night?" Sayaka nodded. "Now onto business, yesterday the two of you summoned weapons during training." "Yes, we did." Madoka nodded.

Mephisto smiled. "When I first encountered you girls, I could tell you had quite a lot of potential. And after the incident from yesterday, we have now classified you two." The girls looked at each other, intrigued. "W-what do you mean 'Classified'?"

[bgm: sis puella magica - madoka magica]

"An excellent question, miss Kaname! It means we know what power type you girls are. You both have been classified as 'Puella Magi'. In order to fully tap in to your abilities, Kyubey will give you girls special objects to channel your inner powers." The blue-haired man said as a small white creature came up to the girls.

"Hi. Are you ready to unlock your full potential?" Sayaka and Madoka looked at each other then nodded. "Yes."

In a bright flash, the girls were now holding egg-like objects. "These are your soul gems. You can use them to transform into Puella Magi and fight monsters." Kyubey said before walking off.

Sayaka blinked. "So this is our full potential? …. I don't feel that different."

After that, the meeting was dismissed and everyone returned to work.

It was close to noon when the girls decided to get lunch. Surly enough, Soul and Maka were there as well. 'Hey Soul-Brother!" Sayaka called out to them. Madoka noticed two others were with them; Black*Star and a girl with black hair in a ponytail.

[bgm: laundry de rendevous from dangan ronpa the animation]

Sayaka recalled the other bluenette. "Say, you were from training the other day, right?" The boy smirked. "That's right! I am the mighty Black*Star! You should feel honored to be in my presence! For one day, I will surpass god!" "Yeah, you said that the other day, too."

The girl smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Sayaka and Madoka. Soul and Maka have told me a lot about you girls. My name is Tsubaki Nagatsukasa." Tsubaki said to them, cheerfully.

"So you were classified today? That's really impressive. So what are you?" Maka questioned. Sayaka smirked and pulled out her soul gem. "Behold! With this power, I shall seek out my destiny and become a HERO OF JUSTICE!"

Black*Star scoffed. "Hero of justice? Don't you think that's a bit much?" Sayaka glared. "Says the guy who says he's gonna 'surpass god'!"

[bgm: nikopol - gurren lagann]

"You challenging me?"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not!"

The two bluenettes glared heatedly at each other for a minute, before speaking.

"I like you." they concluded in unison.

[bgm: chame from gai rei zero]

Soul exhaled in relief. "Well, that's good. I was worried that would have ended badly." He confessed. Black*Star laughed again. "I think I know what you are to me now. Sayaka Miki, I accept your challenge and allow you to be my rival!" "Alrighty!" the two laughed and ran into the garden to train.

"Oh how lovely~ so you made some new friends, Evans~?"

Soul's face turned irritated when he turned to face the voice. A girl was there. Dressed in black lolita dress complete with drill tails. The white-haired boy groaned in aggravation. "What is it, Ludenburg?"

[bgm: a diabolic waltz - kuroshitsuji]

The girl giggled slightly. "What? A girl can't come over to say hello?" she asked. Soul said nothing, glaring at her. "Hm, it appears I'm not welcome here. I'm hurt. Oh well, tata~" with that, she walked off.

"God, I hate that bitch." Soul muttered under his breath. Madoka looked at Maka, confused. "What was that?" "That was Celestia Ludenburg. SHSL gambler. Soul kinda hates her for some reason." "Oh." Madoka looked down.

ENDING: AI GA HOSHI YO here

[SF CORNER!]

[bgm: sore dewa, matta jikai deshu! - genei wo kakeru taiyou]

Black*Star: GREETING EVERYONE! It's me, the mighty Black*Star! Hope you enjoyed this episode, and you know you did!

Tsubaki: Sorry if it was a little short. But the next chapter will have some more to offer hopefully. In the next episode, Soul and Sayaka find themselves in a prediciment.

Black*Star: just what is this peril they are in? Find out in episode 4! See you then!


End file.
